Frerard Will Never Die
by murderhouse
Summary: Frank é um garoto que teve um passado recente meio complicado, está meio solitário, e a chegada de alguém que no inicio não parecia ser muito agradável se tornou importante, e talvez as coisas acabem virando mais importantes do que qualquer um esperava.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UM

Já era tarde, passava de onze e meia, e eu continuava á ocupar meu lugar no sofá que se localiza ao lado da janela que dá para o enorme jardim da minha casa, eu estava totalmente entediado e mama me acompanhava nessa rotina. Eu nem estava com sono, e nem queria ter, eu até que podia ignorar o tédio e simplesmente pegar algo pra comer e bem... Voltar pro sofá, mas sei lá...

Resolvo que vou fazer isso mesmo, comer, e voltar pro sofá. Quando eu estava indo pra cozinha sem querer chutei o cantinho da porta, e cara, essa dor é chatinha, não pude deixar de fazer um som meio esquisito que significou a minha dor.

-Frank... Frank querido, você está ai ?

Ouço uma voz meio rouca chamar por mim, mas sei que é minha mãe e eu não quero responder, as vezes ela vai embora e me deixa, certo?

-Frank ?

Ah...

-Fala mãe!

-Querido, tá tarde, vai pra cama, amanhã você tem aula, tá frio vai deitar e se aquecer... E... a mama ! Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr ! A bichinha vai pegar uma doença nesse frio e eu não vou ficar atrás de levar cachorro pro veterinário !

Meu Deus, santa implicância de mãe

-Calma, já vou, só vou comer alguma coisa.

-Tá tarde pra comer, se você comer antes de dormir vai ter pesadelos !

-E quem liga pra isso ? Certamente você não ? Pare de se fazer de preocupada.

Minha mãe claramente irritada, sai marchando escada á cima, eu pego um pacote de biscoitos e a caminho do quarto, mama me segue, ela ocupa seu lugar na caminha dela e eu até desisto de comer, fico deitado pensando nos acontecimentos dos últimos meses.

Nem lembro aonde minha linha de pensamento da noite passada foi cortada, porque cai no sono rápido, acho que eu estava com sono á final, mas depois de todas essas confusões eu não tenho descansado direito, se sinto sono até ignoro, a única coisa que eu faço é ficar olhando pro jardim sentado naquele maldito sofá. Bem, hora de desligar a droga do despertador e ir se arrumar pra mais um dia no inferno.

Tomo um banho rápido, e coloco a primeira roupa que vejo, um jeans surrado e uma camiseta azul clara, boto um all star e pronto. Desço as escadas todo enrolado, o que quase me proporciona um tombo bem feio. Vou á cozinha dou um bom dia desajeitado pra minha mãe que sei que está muito brava comigo, e um bom dia sorridente pro meu pai, pego as chaves do meu carro e saio.

O dia hoje está mais iluminado, um solzinho de leve, mas ta bom, eu adoro sol, talvez isso clareie um pouco meu dia e eu fique mais animado.

Chego no colégio e lembro que minha primeira aula é de física, cara, odeio física. Vou para o terceiro bloco do colégio, e entro na sala. Como se não fosse novidade, sento sozinho, até porquê não tenho mais ninguém para sentar, todos se foram, e eu sei que estou errado o suficiente para poder exclamar pela atenção de alguém. Estou com os olhos fixos na minha mochila, um pouco distraído tentando decifrar em qual das minhas quedas consegui rasgar a mochila, quando de repente reparo em um movimento no canto do olho, e vejo um garoto ruivo sentar do meu lado. Eu não vou falar com ele, nunca vi, pelo jeito é novo né, então se ele que é o novo ele que se ajuste.

-Oi.

Droga.

-Oi.

-Bem, eu sou novo, você já deve ter percebido..

-Ah, claramente, não é difícil notar alguém com os cabelos em chamas sabe ... E eu nunca, ah... tinha notado algum cara assim por ai, sabe.

Cara, o que eu acabei de falar ? Eu falei do cabelo dele ? Isso significa que eu prestei atenção, ai cara, que coisa, que viadagem o que eu disse.

-Hum... bem, eu to meio deslocado aqui, sabe.. é .. meu pai foi transferido pra cá recentemente, e eu cheguei tipo que num período nada ver no colégio, é até difícil pra conhecer gente, mas hum.. sei lá, quem sabe você poderia me aj... Desculpa mesmo ficar falando assim, é que eu to nervoso, eu odeio me mudar e ter que conhecer gente nova, eu sou meio tímido sabe, e ah ..

Cara, o cara parece todo fresco, credo.

-Relaxa, mas olha, não sei se sou o melhor pra te ajudar hein, quem sabe você não acha outra pessoa ?

-Bem.. me desculpe falar assim, mas todos aqui parece que já tem seus grupos e fica mais difícil de me encaixar, você é do tipo que anda sozinho pelo que parece e bem, quem sabe né ..

-Se eu sou do tipo que parece que anda sozinho, você realmente acha que eu preciso de companhia ?

Bem, talvez eu deva pegar mais leve.

-Desculpa cara.

Penso melhor.

-Ah, sabe o que que é .. As coisas não tem sido fáceis pra mim ultimamente, e desculpa se eu to sendo um grosso, mas é que passado um tempo, eu não tenho mais gente muito próxima de mim, eu não vou ter a quem te apresentar sabe .. Mas uh, senta ai, a gente vê o que faz.

Que viadagem de novo, parece até que eu ia desabafar. Acho que vejo o inicio de um sorriso no canto de sua boca.

-Valeu, Ah, meu nome é Gerard ... Gerard Way, e você ?

-Frank, Frank Iero.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

O dia passa lentamente, e eu até que começo a ser simpático com aquele Gerard ...

-Ei, então hora de ir pra casa, quer carona ?

E então eu respondo.

-Não obrigado, tenho carro...

-Okay, então a gente se vê ..

Entro no meu carro e vou pra casa ouvindo my chemical romance no ultimo volume.

-Frank ? Querido ... ?

-Hm ?

-Precisamos conversar...

Ah cara, chega disso de precisamos conversar meu deus hein, eu não aguento mais essas histórias.

-Não quero conversar.

Subo e bato a porta do quarto, e resolvo ler alguma coisa, pego um livro qualquer e começo a ler, mas pego no sono. A, não posso acreditar, eu sonhei com o Gerard cara, como assim ? E não podia ser pior eu sonhei que eu tava ficando com ele, socorro, porquê eu to tão gay hoje ? Deve ser que ele é a primeira pessoa que me dá atenção desde tudo o que aconteceu, mas deve ser porque ele ainda não sabe né ...

Bom, sabe, eu resolvo ligar pra ele, ele me passou o número afinal ...

-Oi ? Ah... Gerard ?

-Oi ? Ah .. Quem é ?

-Sou eu, Frank.

-Sou burro de não ter imaginado, acredita que você é o único que tem meu numero novo ?

-Hmmmm, então cara, tá afim de sair ?

-Claro, mas eu to com dificuldade pra me localizar ainda.

-Pô, passo ai na tua casa, pode ser ? Passe o endereço

Coloco uma calça preta mais justa com minha blusa favorita, um all star qualquer e vou para casa dele. Caramba, isso não pode ser chamado de casa, isso é uma mansão. Ligo pra ele e ele sai, todo estiloso. Meu Deus, que outro pensamento foi esse ?

-E ai ? Vamos pra onde ? _Diz Gerard ao entrar no carro.

-Vamos para o Beer House. O melhor bar da região.

Chegamos lá e damos de cara com várias meninas lindas, sentamos na bancada e começamos a encher a cara, quando vejo uma menina sentar ao meu lado.

-E ai, gata ?

-Ei.

-Tá afim de que ? Quer uma bebida ?

A garota morde o lábio e me tasca um beijo, claro que retribuo na esperança de levar ela pra cama. Gerard nos olha pasmo e diz que quer ir pra casa. Penso no quão estranho isso pode ser, tem muitas garotas aqui pra ele, e ele quer ir pra casa ? Bom, mas isso não vai me afetar agora, porque eu to com a mina aqui, posso levar ela pra um motel.

-Vamos então. Você vem né gata ?

-Claro.

Deixo Gerard na casa dele e parto com a menina, que se apresentou como Chloe para o motel barato mais próximo.


End file.
